Blue haired boy
by hurtslikeyaoi
Summary: Yui is feeling down about her life until a blue haired boy runs in to save her.


NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THESE ARE THE WORKS OF THE CREATORS OF ANGEL BEATS.

*ALERT* : CONTAINS SMUT AND SEXUAL THEMES AT THE END

This is my first story, I haven't done this in a while so please don't be too harsh

My life has came to a standstill.

My name is Yui, I'm 16 years old. You probably think I'm just your average teenage girl but no, i was hit by a car at the age of 2 and now i am paralysed from the neck down. When something like this happens you realise how special life is and how it can be torn away from you in a blink of an eye. These days i just sit at home watching television. You don't know how much i wish i could be like one of them. A band member, wrestler, part of a baseball team its horrible knowing you will never be able to fulfil your dreams. My mum has literally given up half of her life to care for me seeing as i can't move 3 quarters of my body and i am unable to do everyday human actions. Even if i can't be something in life I've always believed that true love is the key to all happiness but whens that going to happen? Its not like i can hop out of bed and find a charming prince to fallen love with and live happily ever after…I'm just stuck, boring, depressed, bedridden Yui.

Saturday slowly came. With nothing to do days felt like months, months felt like years and years felt like decades, anyway as i was watching my favourite rock band perform on television i heard a loud crash. If i wasn't paralysed i would have jumped right off the bed and got out but guess what? I can't. The glass shards had cut my skin open, i couldn't feel any pain but the sight of blood makes me queasy. Turns out somebody from next door was playing football and the ball flew out of control. Typical isn't it, I'm already unlucky enough then someone decides to aim a ball at me.

My mum must have heard and ran up in tears. She's so worried that something bad will happen to me that she had to stay close all the time. I reassured her everything was ok and she helped to clean my wounds. I guess she's very protective but it is understandable. Just then heard the door slam, it was probably that boy just coming to pick up his ball. Its unlikely he will even give me second look let alone an apology knowing our neighbours. I see an unfamiliar figure running upstairs, it doesn't look like any of the boys next door… who could this be? I was excited maybe something interesting was actually about to happen in this house. The boy walks in,his messy, bright blue hair hanging over his eyes. All i could was a sniffling sound  
'I'm… uhh…. I'm really sorry miss' he whispered looking as if he was about to burst into tears.  
It was just the boy from next door but even though i had never seen him before he looked so familiar, he looked like a character from an anime, picturesque almost. While i was trying to figure out who he was i caught mum in the corner of my eye. She was giving him the 'i am really disappointed in you' face but i know how protective of me she is, if he was one of the usual she would have slapped him silly.

Anyway mum said he could have one chance and left the room just glaring at him making sure he was guilty, you gotta love her! This is my chance i thought, mums gone i can speak to him and ask him what his name is.  
'excuse me i haven't seen you around before, whats your name?'  
He slowly replied '*sniff* Hinata*sniff*'  
After that he speeded off  
Goddammit, I think he must have been scared by mum. He was so adorable, trust boys to run every time they get near me. I thought maybe something interesting was going to happen for once but i guess not.

I looked up at the ceiling and sighed, he probably didn't even remember me nobody does, i'm just 'that paralysed girl'. A lot of my so called 'friends' just feel sorry for me.  
'Oh well' I thought  
'I may as well just sleep I've got nothing better to do'  
I moved my head to the side to get a drink from my bedside table when i saw a piece of paper. It wasn't mine. I went to read it, it was in the messiest handwriting ever so it was difficult to make out. Luckily I could just about read it it said  
'I'm sorry, can I come visit you? You seem lonely. Tomorrow at 12? - Hinata'

'Yes, yes, yes!' I thought.  
However I was still wondering who he was, he looked so familiar it was actually quite scary.

The rest of the day dragged on and on. I was so excited to see him, nobody else would be but the fact I don't get out a lot and he had that mysterious look about him was what made me want tomorrow to come quicker.

I heard a knock on the door, i didn't know who it was, the door opened and Hinata walked in.  
'What, Is it 12 already?' I said.  
Hinata laughed and sat down beside me.  
'Yes, you must have slept in'  
'Omg, I'm sorry, i look awful' i said in a worried tone  
'No you don't you look beautiful like always'

My heart stopped…he knew me! I had no idea who he was though despite how familiar he looked. Was i meant to know? I can't remember ever meeting him.  
'Whats wrong?' Hinata whispered, seeing the look on my face.  
'How do you know me..am I meant to know you? I'm so so sorry!' I stuttered  
'oh, you don't remember? The afterlife battlefront? Me, you, baseball? Yui don't you remember?'  
Suddenly I could remember something, my mind was rushing and I had a warm feeling inside of me. I could remember playing guitar and I could remember Hinata. My mind was slowly piecing things together and I could remember Hinata and who he was.  
'Yui, do you remember what i said to you just before you left' Hinata said to me looking right into my eyes.  
'I don't know, I can only remember some things. My head is so confused right now'  
'I said.. I said' Hinata said shyly  
'What? Please tell me Hinata'  
'I said that if I ever met you again I would stay with you forever' Hinata blurted out.  
Without thinking I looked into his eyes, pulled him close and starting kissing him. His beautiful blue hair was next my face and out of the corner of my eye I could see him blushing. He pulled back and smiled.  
'I love you' he said  
'I love you too' I replied  
I grabbed him so he was lying next to me on my bed.  
'You want to do this?' I said  
'But what about you, you're paralysed and i'd feel bad for you' Hinata whispered  
'I don't care, i love you and I can remember you. I remember all the fun times we had together and how you were always true to me and said you'd never leave me and would love me forever' I replied

We moved closer and started kissing again. I slowly moved my hand down his body still continuing to kiss him. He pulled away again but i reassured him I was perfectly fine and that I wanted to do this.  
'Take off my shirt' I whispered  
He was blushing so much it was adorable. He removed my shirt and started to stare at my breasts but then quickly looked away.  
'Don't worry Hinata, i'm fine with this. You don't have to be shy' I said, laughing a bit.  
He started carressing my breasts and move down and began to slowly suck on them.  
It felt so different but so good as I had never kissed a boy, let alone done anything else before this.  
'Keep doing it like that, it feels so good' I moaned  
He took his shirt of and I began to move my hand down his body again, the further down it was the more he moaned. I unzipped his trousers for him and he pulled out his penis. I rubbed his member. I was getting so turned on at this moment. I moved my head down and began to suck on his hard cock. Hinata had closed his eyes and started moaning so i moaned along with him.

I took his penis and shoved it as deep into my throat as I possibly could and continued to suck on it. He grabbed my breasts again and as I started to gently rub his cock again his started sucking on my nipples. I could tell he was close to orgasm so I started get faster and faster with my hand.  
'No,Yui, No!' He screamed, you could hear the pleasure in his voice.  
'Come closer i said you can do it on my breasts'  
He moved closed and his cum splurged out on my breasts.  
'oh yes!' he screamed  
I laughed and kissed him.  
'I love you' he said  
'I love you too Hinata, I love you too'


End file.
